


Scars

by Red_Marks



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Alternative Ending on Chapter 4, Angst, Dark, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Marks/pseuds/Red_Marks
Summary: (A sequel to What Does Blue Stand For? But it's not necessary to read the first part.) Nicole is frustrated with her family for their lack of love and appreciation for Gumball. She blames them for his depression. Meanwhile Gumball is struggling to hold on, and no longer has the will to live, leading him to ending his life. Can this all change? (Now with an Alter Ending w/Skull702)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**8:45 PM**

**Tuesday**

**Elmore Mall**

The Watterson are getting ready to leave the mall. Richard brought up the idea to take the family shopping, deciding to spend some quality time with his wife and kids. Darwin and Anais thought it would be fun also. They needed to get out of the house and do something productive.

And they needed to be away from Gumball.

If only Richard tried to put some effort into bringing Gumball along. Maybe if he was here, Nicole would stop trying to argue with Richard throughout the whole time they were at the mall.

“Honestly Richard, if you put some real effort and tried to bring Gumball along with us, maybe he would be happy for once! It’s your fault he’s like this!” Nicole remarked, making direct eye contact with Richard while she looked back at him.

It’s nighttime, and the parking lot’s street lights are on. Telling the others that it’s getting late and that it’s time to go to bed for school tomorrow. Nicole is pacing fast to her car, as Richard and the others are struggling to follow Nicole as she reaches for her keys in her purse.

Gumball all of the sudden changed. He’s no longer the outgoing misfit his family knew. He’s just a moody teen everyone tries to avoid.

  
Richard didn’t want to bring Gumball. His son is too damn depressing to be around. He’s like a vacuum that sucks all the fun and joy when he’s with the family. 

Richard tries to be a good father and help Gumball. He even risked his own life to save his son in the Junkyard. Not only does he not want to lose his son, but he also hoped that this would change his son’s attitude in life, and maybe become a brighter person.

If only Richard knew that it just made the issue worse. 

For it just reminded Gumball that he’s being selfish and is taking everything for granted.

“No matter how much I try Nicole, he won’t change! He’s been like this for months. I tried to listen to you, but I just can’t deal with him! He’s making this more difficult than it has to be.” Richard shouts as he pace walks.

Darwin jogs lightly, having no issue following the two.

Anais is eating shit as she falls on the pavement, for she has short legs and struggles to even catch up to Richard.

“NO! You’re making this difficult on yourself! All he needs is a father to be there for him and you’re just pushing him away from you! I have to do all the caring and love for him, as you three ignore him completely!” 

Darwin decides to intervene, “Mrs. Mom! Dad is doing his best, it’s Gumball that the issue!”

“How can you even say that Darwin?! You’re no better than your father, you push him away too! You and Anais!”

Anais trips over for the third time, “MOM! CAN YOU SLOW DOWN PLEASE?!”   
  


Nicole quickly pulls the keys out of the purse and opens the driver side of the door. She sits inside the car and slams the door shut, but not before unlocking the other three passenger doors.

Nicole is obviously frustrated. All she wants is Gumball to be happy, and she feels as though it’s Richard and her kids fault he acts sad. 

She begins to think that maybe Gumball didn’t want to come, was because he didn’t want to be a burden.

Richard opens the passenger door and sit down, followed by Darwin and Anais. Nicole turns on the ignition and starts driving away.

Everyone remained silent throughout the whole ride. As if no one to argue about Gumball again.

* * *

  
  


_ Since my neighborhood is going to be lightened up by those colors, I want everyone to know who's reading this, whoever it may be: Mom, Dad, Mr. Robinson. Just know that when you see those two bright lights through the window, or your windshield. Just know this. _

**_Stop, You’re All Safe Now_ **

Gumball rips a page from his notebook, leaves the table, and walks out of his room and into the living room. He only ripped off a small proportion of the page. 

The majority of the whole suicide note was just him venting. His family only needs to read the part on how life would be better without him, and to reassure them that it isn’t their fault he went down this way.

It was his.

The dining table is right next to where the kitchen is, connected to the living room. That’s where he’ll put his suicide note. It’s too hard to miss a gance of it, since the first thing you see when you walk in is that table.

Gumball wanted to cry. My god does want to. But his eyes are too bloody and too tired to cry. The whole time he was in his room he cried his heart out. Oh, how he wanted to try harder to change. To go back to being the one everyone loves.

But no matter how hard he tried, it all goes down to square one. To remind him that he's a worthless feline that contributes nothing to society other than destruction and family drama.

In his eyes, that is.

He sets the note down on the dining table and walks into the kitchen. The only light that shines onto the kitchen is the full moon that can be seen through the window. It’s honestly an amazing scenery. Almost good enough to watch as you slash your wrist and bleed to death. 

However, Gumball wants to avoid making a bloody mess anywhere but the bathtub. The last thing Gumball wants is for his family to come back home and see a bloody mess everywhere in the kitchen.

At least in a bathtub, it’s easier to clean. Just have the water on, let it fill the tub, turn off the water, sit on the tub, cut your wrist, and let the blood flow with the water. Afterwards, someone can come in and see the body, and the only thing they need to do to finish up is the take the body, and pull the stopper. 

And that’s how Gumball wanted to go.

He pulls one of the kitchen drawers and grabs a kitchen knife. Wish his mother carried razors, but this will have to do. He feels terrible, to know after this, no one would want to use this knife anymore.

He walks back into the bathroom, but not before he takes one good look at the living room, and sees the note on the table he set down. 

Last time he’ll ever see this part of the house.

Penny came across his mind. If he’s going to leave this world, he should at least apologize to one person outside of his family, and Penny deserves that apology. She was the one to put up with his behavior the longest.

He grabs his phone and goes into contacts to find Penny. 

When he finds her, he sees the profile picture of her saved as he icon on his phone. It’s just her casual smile with the mall’s food court behind her as the background.

When was the last time he ever saw her smile? It’s been a long time. It’s sad to know that this photo is the only time he can ever see her smile.

Worse, this is the last time he’ll ever see that innocent face. A profile picture on a bright screen, and not in person.

He begins to type his life away.

**_“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry Penny. I’m sorry that I cursed at you and made you feel like shit, when all you were trying to do was ask if I was okay. Truth is, I’m not. I’m so tired Penny… Tired of ruining everything. I tainted our relationship, I’ve caused stress to my own mother and made her work overtime… I’ve even caused a strain to my Mom and Dad’s marriage… She doesn’t even want to bother speaking to him, unless it’s about me. But worse, I broke your heart. I’m sorry... I promise tonight that you will never see me again. Please don’t blame yourself that I left…”_ **

**_“I did it. It was all my fault. I love you so much.”_ **

Sent.

To Gumball's surprise, one to two tears left his eyes. He’s surprised he still has some left in him.

This is it. Gumball doesn’t see anything else he has to do. Other than to call the police, but he’ll do that once he’s in the bathroom.

He walks into the bathroom. The lights were already on, and the bathtub was already filled with water. He filled it up earlier. He prefers to have his bath at room temperature. 

He puts his phone on the floor, but still grips the tool to make Elmore a better place, the knife. He already visions it. 

Like he said earlier in his note: No more public destruction for his mom to pay, no more waking up to see his siblings waking up ten minutes earlier so they don’t have to greet him, no more family drama, no more tears spew in silence.

  
No more.

He slowly put his right foot down on the tub first, followed by his left foot, and followed by his whole body. He doesn’t even bother taking off his clothes. What’s the point anyways?

He grabs his phone with his left hand; with the knife in his right hand.

He dials 911 and puts the receiver in his ear.    
  
This would be the last person to talk to Gumball, and it’s a dispatcher.

“911, what’s your emergency?”   
  
It's a female dispatcher, with her tone of voice being monotone. Sounds like she’s in her late 40’s

Gumball replies, but he feels the lump in his throat he felt earlier. He’s going to cry again.

“M-My name is Gumball… I w-would like to report a suicide.... Please come quick…”

The dispatcher replies, “ An ambulance is on it’s way, I have you at 1026 York Street, correct?”

“Yes mam…”

This is it, it’s over now.

He begins to brawl. This is how he’s going to die, in a bathtub. This is where he’ll sleep. Where the ambulance crew will find him.

He hears the dispatcher trying to calm him down, but he hanged up before she could know who the victim was. But she has a feeling it was the person over the phone. He threw the phone across the room and focused on the knife.

Just two cuts to end all the fights.

Two cuts to end all the neglected.

Two cuts to bring peace to Elmore.

  
To bring peace for himself

  
Two cuts to free the Wattersons.

Two cuts, and it’s all over.

He grabs the knife and points it’s towards his wrist, right hand. 

  
What was the saying again? 

Remember kids, it’s sideways for attention, longways for results?

He wanted results.

He dragged his left hand back and let his wrist open up the essential that kept him alive.

He drops his knife and let a loud groan. The pain is unbearable. He cries again, with tears coming down faster than before and dripping, filling the bathtub, like a faucet that wasn’t shut all the way.

The cries leave Gumball’s mouth. He brawls louder this time. It hurts so much.

The body of water has a slight tint of red that surrounds Gumball. He picks up the knife with his right hand now and focuses on his left hand.

Rinse and repeat.

He pulls back his left hand, as his right hand opens up, letting all of his emotions spew out. They were bottled up inside him for too long.

The pain turned to numbness. His alertness turns to tiredness. He wants to sleep now, he feels sleepy. 

He hears a notification from his phone. Penny must’ve read the message. Too bad he’ll never be able to know what she said. He’s too tired to get up, he wants to sleep.

His eyes are slightly open, as Gumball slips down to the tub and puts his head on the edge. He sees the bottom opening of the door and sees somewhat a slight red and blue lights flashing. His cries must have drowned the sirens. How loud was he crying?

He’s too tired to think.

* * *

**9:12 PM**

Twenty-Seven minutes of silence. That was the ride leaving the mall like. Darwin wants to speak more about it, but Richard probably wants to end the discussions. He’s looking at the windshield. Probably not even paying attention to the road. 

He turns to give a quick glance at Anais, who’s just looking out the window. He notices scrapes on her knees. She was trying to catch up with the rest of the family. He feels bad, he wished he just stayed with her so she didn’t feel the need to catch up. 

He looks out and sees they’re only five blocks away from their house. He sees a faint shine of red and blue near their neighbourhood. Police? It’s probably for Jamie. She always causes a feud with her family to the point where it gets physical. 

Three blocks down now.

Odd, it isn’t for Jamie. Does it now look like it was more into their own neighbourhood? Did Gumball cause disturbance again? Darwin grows frustration. He swears it is not even a joke anymore. Gumball now does it for attention because no one wants to be with him.

Well, now that came to mind, it’s kinda sad really.

Maybe Darwin is being a terrible brother.

  
A block down.

  
Darwin swears he heard his mother said “What the fuck?” It was like a faint, but Darwin heard it clearly. Now he sees shines of red and blue, but with red being a brighter color.

  
Nicole made a sharp turn. It brought Anais’s to attention as she is now looking at the windshield.

What they see in front of them is a group of people surrounding their house. With an ambulance on the curb, with two police cars facing towards Watterson's house. 

Darwin now stares in awe. Wondering if maybe Gumball hurt someone? Or…

If he hurt himself. 

His questions were answered when two paramedics came flying out of their house with Gumball on the stretcher. Both of his wrists were double-wrapped in what appeared to be bandages.

And just like what Gumball predicted. The whole neighborhood was covered in red and blue lights, blinking towards the neighborhood. 

What Gumball couldn’t predict was how fast his mom left the car and started sprinting down towards the house, chasing after the medics who carried his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**9:15PM**

**Watterson’s Van**

Richard takes control of the family van, with his eyes only focusing on the ambulance. 

The only noise that can be heard in the family van was the loud siren of the emergency vehicle, letting everyone that drives the same direction of the ambulance know that someone's life is on the line. 

That and the sobs from Nicole.

Nicole is on the passenger side, crying her eyes out with both of her hands covering her mouth, trying to muffle the sobs that escape from her. She’s trying her best to not go hysterical and freak her entire family out, however she’s doing a poor job at it. She too, has her eyes focusing on the ambulance, but more focused on the back doors of it. From there, the only view that can be seen from there is a Paramedic taking care of the critical-care-needed Gumball Watterson.

She can't believe this. Gumball Watterson, her baby, her Gummypuss, committed suicide. 

Why did she have to go with her Husband and kids. If she put some thought into it, what she should've done was stay at home with Gumball and watch over him.

Although that wouldn't matter, if she did stay with him, he probably would've tried to kill himself the next time he was alone.

Maybe if she stayed and comforted him? Stroking his back, scratching his head, hugging him, telling him that she loves him no matter what he does? Maybe he would have second thoughts about taking his life away.

Maybe...

The rest just sat quiet: Anais is tearing up, but no noise from her, Richard’s too focused on which way the ambulance is going to let his emotions out, and Darwin is sitting in shock at what just happened. 

He blames himself for all this. Because of his attitude towards his brother, Gumball is now on the stretcher, dying. Dying because Gumball felt unwanted. 

Unwanted, because Darwin, his best-friend, his brother, no longer wanted to do anything with him or his shenanigans.

Sure, Richard and Anais also ignored Gumball, but Darwin was more than just his brother: He was someone he can count on when he needed someone to talk to, someone he can have the most fun with, someone who was by his side when they went on an adventure. Him and Darwin connected on a level no one else can.

Out of the whole family, Darwin and Nicole were the only two Gumball can connect with.

But where was any of that, where was the love and support Darwin gave him when he needed it the most?

Darwin made it clear to Gumball that he no longer wants to be anywhere near him and the love that they both share is gone. 

And Gumball heard him loud and clear, with his death being put out as an apology to Darwin and the rest.

Darwin begins to quiver, with tears of regret flowing from the corner of his eyes. He wishes he could take it all back, but he fears it's too late to apologize. He sits back and prays. 

* * *

**Penny's residence**

**8:45PM, Minutes before the incident**

Penny was upstairs in her bathroom, brushing her teeth. She had a very busy day at school today.

Miss Simian's decided to give everyone a book report about the story they read together as a class. 

And by together as a class, she means everyone had to read the book in silence and discuss it out loud once they're finished with a chapter because it is obvious Miss Simian’s lost her love of teaching 200 years ago.

Almost no one wanted to speak up, because the majority of the class were just on their phones or talking to their friends. 

So was Penny, for she was with Leslie the whole time.

No one wanted to try reading the book and speaking out except for Teri and Sarah, who both are very close to Penny. 

And she's very lucky to have them, because the book report needs a seven page essay about the emotions and symbols the story has, and Teri, along with Sarah, are willing to help Penny with it.

Besides that, she had practice with her cheerleading squad that lasted two hours. 

Doesn't sound much, but when you're jumping up and on platforms, with being on your feet throughout the whole time, you're pretty much calling bedtime.

She can go on and on, such as helping her mother around the house as her father takes a nap on the couch, and her after-school swimming lesson, but her thoughts were suddenly cut off when her phone played that four second piano note, letting her know that she has a notification.

She put her purple toothbrush away in a snail-shaped toothbrush holder and grabbed her phone.

She hit the power button and saw a notification from Gumball.

Gumball.

Penny feels pure sadness and slight anger when she sees the name of her ex-boyfriend.

Gumball and her broke up two days ago when she tried to confront him about his issue in school during fourth-period, Gym. She saw Gumball sitting alone on the bleachers and decided enough was enough and asked if they can talk in private. From there on, she asked, again, what's wrong, and it always the same damn excuse from him:

“Nothing Penny, I'm just tired”

Tired, it's always being tried that makes you cry in silence in the back of the classroom, right? And what ever happened to calling her Buttercup? 

Penny had enough of it and argued that he's no longer the person she fell in love with. And oh boy, did that spark something in Gumball. 

And it's an emotion other than sadness: Anger.

So they argued. They screamed, and they cried. Gumball argued that she's needs to “fuck off,” And leave him alone.

**_Fuck off_ **

Once those words came out of Gumball, Penny became so hurt, that she just gave up on him, and ended the whole dispute with a hand to his face. It shutted Gumball up, because he looked at her for only five seconds in silence before Penny turned her back against him and walked back to the gym. Leaving Gumball in his own thoughts. 

Ever since then, Penny has hung out with her cheerleading squad more often than before. Some of them asked why she wasn't with Gumball, but she refused to answer. 

Only Teri knows what happened, because when Penny came to the gym, she immediately continued crying and ran to the girls changing room. She was followed by stares from everyone, but only Teri followed her and came to her side, asking what happened to her and Gumball.

Rumors spread around, and some people came to Penny’s side and asked if she needed anyone to talk to, she could talk to them.

Penny and Gumball didn't try to speak to each other ever since that day, until today that is.

She clicked on the message and was caught surprised to see a paragraph. At first, she thought it would be an apology for the way he’s been acting recently.

That is till she continued reading on...

And that's when she realized that this is his personal suicide note to her.

Her head became fuzzy, her hands feeling like pins and needles, her heart rate going up. She leaves the bathroom and screams her dad’s name demanding him to take her to her ex-boyfriend house.

* * *

**9:39PM**

**Elmore Hospital**

Fluorescent lights beam down the hospital floor, and the green tiles reflect the light back, but with an odd circular shape.

This is what Darwin sees, and what continues to stare at. He doesn't want to look around, he's too busy in his thoughts, with them being how he should apologize to Gumball.

He wants his apology to be perfect, and to reassure Gumball that he'll try harder to be a better brother to him. 

Death never came across his mind. He doesn't believe that Gumball is dead, he believes that he's still breathing, fighting to live.

Right next to him was Nicole, who is two chairs down away from Richard. She doesn't want to look and speak to Richard. She blames him for all this. Darwin and Anais are in the mix too, but she refused to believe that her children hated Gumball by their own idea.

No, they followed Richard's footsteps. They saw him giving up on Gumball, so they thought it would be better if they did too.

Oh, how much does she want to claw him, right here and right now. But she doesn't want to make this situation worse and have the nurses and doctors work on two patients in life-threatening condition. 

Nicole looks over and sees Anais in the play-table by herself.

She's not even playing with the toys the hospital provides, she's just holding onto her Daisy The Donkey and looking at the fish tank.

If only Nicole knew Anais was silently crying.

Anais couldn’t bear to know she lost her big brother. She can't bare to know that Gumball is in a life or death operation, with doctors doing everything they can to help Gumball 

She can't bear to know that she was the reason he's dead.

Before the doctors left the house, they checked Gumball's pulse and determined that Gumball hasn't passed away yet, but doesn't have that much time left. That mental note is what keeps everyone in hope that Gumball is still alive.

Nicole looks over at the clock that hangs on the pearl white wall.

**9:47PM**

A bandage doctor with glasses and a surgeon mask that hangs from his neck came through the green-painted double doors and in a loud stern voice, called for Nicole's name.

“Nicole Watterson?”

He only called for Nicole, but the doctor was facing four concerned family members. However, only Nicole spoke for everyone.

“Yes, I'm Nicole”

“Are you the parent or guardian of Gumball Watterson?”

Nicole stared at the doctor for about a second before bringing up the courage to respond.

“Yes, I'm the mother of Gumball Watterson”

The doctor grabbed the right arm of his glasses and faced Nicole.

“Follow me, please.”

Nicole and her family went in the same direction of the doctor. From there, the doctor opened a door that leads to a small room with chairs and a water dispenser.

Once the Watterson’s came into the room, the surgeon asked them if they liked any refreshments. Only Anais took up the offer, so everyone waited till Anais grabbed a cup.

The doctor then faced everyone, but mainly looked at Nicole.

“I'm sorry. We tried everything we could to keep Gumball in healthy conditions, but it was determined that he lost too much blood back home.”

“I’m sorry…”

Nicole dropped to her knees, as if she too, passed away, only for her arms to push the floor away from her. She stays emotionless for only a few seconds before crying her eyes out, and screaming Gumball's name.

**“G-GUMBALL! NOO! OH MY GOD, MY BABY! MY BABY!!”**

Darwin followed Nicole level and hugged her, grieving besides her. He didn't want to believe it, he was in denial so much, so for him to hear that he's gone.

He can't even think at all. All he can do is cry. And then it hit him.

He can’t apologize to Gumball. You can’t apologize to someone who’s no longer alive.

Richard left the room, and sprinted down the hallway. The surgeon tried to stop him, but Richard slammed the door quick enough and ran. The surgeon opened the door, and followed him. 

Anais hugged her Daisy toy harder, crying her eyes out too. But she feels she doesn't need any comfort from her own mother. 

* * *

  
  
Richard ran quickly, with tears running down his cheeks and being blown away from his eyes. He won't accept this. If his son is truly dead, then he needs to see his body.

He sees the words ICU bolded on the wall, with the arrow pointed right.

He followed the arrow’s guide and made a sharp right turn. The surgeon is sprinting and calling Richard names. He doesn't blame the father for reacting this way, but he has never seen anyone react like this, so his only choice was to stop him.

“MR. WATTERSON, STOP!”

His calls didn't interfere Richard. It only made him run faster. 

Richard meets with the ICU room. He came to a halt and faced the green-double door This is where his son should be.

His hand touched the cold handle that left his questions unanswered, only for him to feel a weight on his back and was brought down to floor.

The surgeon wrapped his hands around his stomach and his knees touching his quads.

“Mr. Watterson, I can't have you go into that room!”

Richard elbows him and reaches for the door.

It opens, and Richard starts to crawl for about a second before standing up. From there he sees a female nurse and another doctor side to side, with a new white blanket that covers the body of his son.

However, it wasn't closed all the way, for the nurse was in the middle of putting the sheet onto the body of Gumball before Richard came in.

Instead, it only showed his upper body. He's now a mixture or blue and grey, with his mouth slightly open and his eyes halfway open. His pupils are grey and lifeless.

Just like how Gumball wanted. 

Richard wanted to touch him, but he was again pinned down by two securities guards. However, his head hit the floor and soon became  unconscious .


	3. Chapter 3

**8:47PM**

**Penny’s residence**

Patrick grabbed the silver handle of the refrigerator and grabbed an icy-cold can of soda. Grape flavor, to be exact. 

He would be buying another case of beer, grabbing the toxic beverages and heading down to his favorite red-velvet recliner, watching tonight's game show. 

However, in fear that he’ll become an alcoholic, he’s gone cold-turkey and cut back on drinking 45’s. He finds soda to be the same texture of malt liquor, and grape flavor seems more appealing than a sour aftertaste of beer.

He wants to become a better father figure for his family, so he sees the forbidden beverage to be a hindrance towards his goals.

He walks out of the kitchen and towards the living room. From there, he sees the comfortable recliner and sits on it. 

He opens the cool purple soda can and takes a small sip before putting it in the black metal cup holder that is attached to the armrest.

What appears on the box television is a dog standing on it’s own two legs. By the way he is dressed; being that he’s wearing a black coat and a red button up underneath, tells Patrick that he is the host. 

That, and he’s holding the microphone. A skinny one, almost the same length as a mechanical pencil.

He doesn’t have time to reach the lever of the chair and see what’s today’s challenge is for the contestants, for his time to sit back was disrupted by his daughter screaming for his name.

“DAD! DAD!”

He puts both of his hands on the armrest and pushes himself out of the recliner. Nearly pushing the soda can of the cup holder, as it violently rocks back and forth with the momentum of the chair. He rushes upstairs with his hands on the stairs handrail. He the looks to see his daughter in the middle of the hallway, with the bathroom door on and the lights clearly left on.

“Penny?! What’s the matter?!”

Behind him, was his wife opening the door that leads to the masters bedroom. Her eyes were wide open as her mouth slightly open. Worry is written on her face.

Penny has a slight puddle of tears forming in her eyes, but they don’t leave. Instead they’re hanging above from her eyelids, as they reflect the light that comes from the ceiling light.

“DAD! I need you to take me to Gumball’s house right now! Please! He just sent me a text message! I think he’s going to hurt himself!”

When the name of Gumball came out of Penny’s mouth, Patrick slightly lost interest. No way he’s taking his daughter to the home of her ex-boyfriend. Especially this late on a school night. For all he knew, Gumball was lying, and he’s trying to get his daughter attention.   
  
_ “First he’s going to make my daughter cry in school, and now he’s trying to scare her to death.” _ Patrick thought about it for a second, before rejecting.

“Penny, no. You know how that kid can be. He’s just lonely and wants the attention. For all we know, he’s could be ly-

  
  


Ms. Fitzgerald grabs the passenger seat belt as her husband puts the keys in the ignition and starts the car up.

Long story short, the moment Ms. Fitzgerald heard the word “no”, she went behind Patrick and smacked him across the face, yelling at him how he can think a child with signs of depression would be lying about his planned suicide.

Patrick argued that Gumball was nothing but a troublemaker, yet his wife kept implying that there’s a chance that he couldn’t be, and that they need to make sure everything is okay with the Watterson. If by chance Gumball is lying, she promised Patrick that he can yell and scream at Gumball as much as he wants. As long as he doesn't murder him.

Richard takes a left turn, driving over the speed-limit. Lucky for him, the Doughnut Cop loves to take naps often, so many Elmore citizens can get away with minor offenses, such as speed.

Penny is in the back of the car, with her fingers hitting the phone screen.   
  
**_“GUMBALL. STOP IT.”_ **

Sent.

**_“PLEASE DON’T KILL YOURSELF”_ **

Sent.

**_“BABY PLEASE, I LOVE YOU. DON’T HURT YOURSELF”_ **

Sent.

Her parents can hear their daughter aggressive tapping and rapid clicks. Ms. Watterson turns to face her daughter and sees the shine of the phone exposing the tears streaming down, and her teeth showing as they are pressing against each other.

Flashbacks of Penny slapping Gumball across the face keeps re-emerging. 

The pain of knowing that you’ve done an action and/or said the wrong words to someone, knowing that you can never take back any of that and apologizing is without a doubt, the worst pain anyone can go through with.

Penny cries harder as that thought begins to appear in her mind. What if Gumball really did leave this world? To know the chances of them ever making-up and apologizing. 

Gone.

The chances, the hope gone.

If he was just joking about it and saw Gumball standing in the doorway standing and breathing, she wouldn’t even be mad. She’ll run up to him and hug him tight. She’ll apologize a hundred times and kiss him everywhere on his face.

She needs to know if this is all a joke. If she lost Gumball…

She can’t stop crying, she’s hyperventilating. Her mother notices this and carrasses her daughter's left knee.

Her mother wants to tell her to not worry. She would do anything to reassure her daughter that everything is okay.

But that’s a damn lie. She can’t just fucking tell her to not worry. The love of her life is threatening to kill himself, and her daughter is probably at the stage of blaming herself. 

What can she do?

Nothing. All she can do is not say anything and pray to god that the Watterson’s are home.

* * *

  
  


The sight of the Watterson house came to view. He pulls into a stop near the sidewalk, opposite of the Watterson’s Residence. 

Patrick takes a look through the car door’s window and sees the family van missing. 

Yet that is not the only thing that is strange about the house's appearance, he also sees two police officers wrapping up their yellow tape, with two more officers on the side of the house with flashlights on, obviously in search.

Now Patrick no longer feels annoyance. He’s now on the same emotinal level with his wife: Fear.

Suddenly, the noise of a car door opening broke the silence. Patrick immediately turned around to see that his wife is still in the car. However, Penny was in view in the rear window outside, running towards the Watterson house.

Patrick took off his seatbelt and opened the car door in a very violent manner. His head was the first to come out.

**“PENNY!”**

Suddenly, headlights came into view and the infuriating sound of tires burning into the blacktop caught the families attention. Penny froze in the middle of the street. The van hault into a complete stop in the middle of the street.

Penny was now looking at the van with beaming headlights shining upon her. The lights were too bright for her to observe, nearly blinding her. It blocks her view of making a mental note of seeing what the car looked like. As if that mattered, she was nearly ran over and had no time to get out of the way of the oncoming car. Thank god the person behind the wheel hit the brakes faster before anyone realized a car was coming into Penny’s way.

She suddenly felt two arms wrapping around her shoulders and a sudden tug pulling her left. Her father came and took her away from the van, but before they could get off the van’s way the headlights turned off.

A yellow van that looks no older than a 1990s station wagon. A Ford Fairmont Squire. Each side of the doors have a wood-grain body trim through each door. The license plate is all white, with it being  **ODH 22.**

Wattersons….

The passenger door opens to reveal Nicole Watterson in her usual attire. Yet her eyes say everything she's feeling. 

Bloodshots, the same kind of eyes her son had before he left this world.

Penny escapes from her father's arms and walks over to face Nicole. Patrick didn’t even try to bother to regain his control, the look on Nicole's face broke him.

Penny walked towards Nicole. The rest of the family looked through their windows to see the two standing face to face, yet no one wanted to get out and join in.

Penny was now in clear view of Nicole. 

“Nicole….is Gumball okay?!”

Silence. Only the tears that escape from Nicole did the talking.

Penny stared at Nicole for a few seconds. Then, she broke down and went to hug Nicole. She buried her tears into her white shirt and muffled her cries with them. Nicole kneel on the blacktop and cried into Penny’s shoulder.

Two police officers stopped their search and took a good look at the two. Pains them to see a mother mourning for the loss of her son. And another child to be in the same condition.

Penny screams Gumball’s name into Nicole's shirt. Nobody heard Penny’s cries besides Nicole and Patrick. Nicole heard this and cried harder till the point she screamed.

* * *

**10:42AM**

**Thursday, 9 days after the passing**

_9:42PM_

_ Tuesday. The time and day Gumball passed. _

_ The day everyone will remember as an anniversary. To remember Gumball’s life. This day will never be an average day for anyone who was close to Gumball. _

_ The funeral happened three days ago. So many people came and showed their respect for Gumball. I read my brother’s suicide note. It pains me to read how he interpreted himself as some monster everyone tried to avoid. Yet everyone he knew attended and nobody looked at his casket with pure hatred in their eyes, only sadness. I want to say all of Elmore visited, because when it was time for the pallbearer to drop the casket, I looked back and saw… thousands… thousands of people behind me.  _

_ Mr. and Mrs. Robinson attended that day. He showed his respect to Gumball and apologized to me about how he treated him. I forgave him. Gumball would’ve also. _

_ All of his classmates came too. Tobias was the worst out of everyone. He didn’t want to leave Gumball and cried for him to wake up. I got up and tried to pull him back, but he wouldn’t let go of the coffin. His mom, Simian, and I all came to pull him back. When he let go, I hugged him. _

_ He cried hugging me, but I didn’t. I cried so damn much the day before the funeral.  _

_ Penny and her family were the first to come. Penny was with my mom and her family the whole time. She later came to me, telling me that I was a special person to Gumball. I said thank you, and that Gumball would’ve been so happy that you were the first person to come. _

_ Nothing was the same ever since my brother passed away. Ms. Mom wants to divorce from Mr. Dad, and take full custody of Anais and me. She blames Mr. Dad for everything that happened to Gumball, and that “he influence us to stop caring about Gumball.” We’re planning to move out of the house by Sunday. _

_ I haven’t been to school lately, since Principle Brown came to talk to us in person at our house and said he understands if we’re not ready to return to school, also stating that all classwork and homework are exempt for Anais and me.  _

_ I still text my friends. I asked Idaho how school was like with me not being there, and he said “the happiness that everyone felt is now gone.” He also said he didn’t see Penny either. _

_ I don’t think Principle Brown gave Penny permission to ditch school. _

_ I tried to ask Teri if she knew why Penny didn’t came to school, however she was just as clueless as me. She began to freak out, saying that maybe Penny is moving away and she didn’t want to say anything about it. _

_ I decided to give Penny’s dad a call. But to my disbelief, no one answered. I began to worry. I tried to call Penny’s number, her Elmore Plus, and I even tried to face-time her.  _

_ Nothing… _

_ I went downstairs and called for Mr. Dad to give me a ride at Penny’s. He was busy making a sandwich, yet he immediately stopped and grabbed the car keys to his car. Ms. Mom must’ve heard me, because she came down and saw what was happening. Only for her to be ignored as we both rushed to the door and into our seatbelts.  _

_ The ride was only thirteen minutes long, but it felt like hours. I was constantly calling Penny’s phone and the house phone, all of which only ends in recorded voicemails. _

_ “Hey this is Penn-” _

_ “Hello, you’ve reached the Fitz-” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Over, and over, and over again… Until we’ve reached the house. _

_ Mr. Dad and I both walked together hand in hand while we walked across the street. Once we'd reached Fitzgerald's house we tried knocking on the door.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ No answer. 

_ We tried again, but this time we just grabbed the knob and turned it clockwise. To my surprise, the door was left unlocked. Is this considered breaking and entering? I don’t know, nor do I care. I just left myself in and let Dad come in.  _

_ The sounds of cries came from upstairs. Another voice was heard. I heard Penny’s mom, sounding distraught as she sounds like she is on the phone with someone. _

_ “Please, what can I do, she’s not waking up… She’s not responding whe-” _

_ I ran upstairs and sprinted towards the sounds of cries coming from the hallway. From there, the third door down to the left was wide open. Ms. Fitzgerald came into view, having the home phone placed on her left ear and her right hand on the doorframe.  _

_ She dropped the phone and tried grabbing me away from the view of the room. I wasn’t thinking straight, all I could think of was what was happening in front of the door frame. I tried to escape from her grasp, but every time I put my footing in to pull myself out of her she only responded by gripping harder and yelling at me. _

_ “STOP! STOP IT DARWIN!” _

_ Mr. Dad came upstairs and saw her trying to restrain me. He went between us, and tried to pull me off of her. She let go, probably thinking that he’ll pull me away and leave. What she didn’t know was once I got off of her, he’d let me go and went after her.  _

_ I ran towards the door, as I heard the screams of Ms. Fitzgerald’s disapproving voice as Mr. Dad pushed her down and away from me.  _

_ From view, I saw Mr. Fitzgerald on his knees as he was on the left side of the bed. A queen-size bed from the looks of it, with the blankets being purple and the bedframe being all wooden. Next to the bed was a nightstand that matches the same color as the bedframe, with the only items being on top of it was a green lava lamp, and a white empty bottle of what appears to be sleeping pills. _

_ Sleeping pills. _

_ I slowly turned towards the bed and now came to view Patrick having his arms on the back of his daughter as he cried into her chest. Her body arches back as her arms hang side to side and her head dipping back into the pillow. _

_ That was the day when I found out Penny Fitzgerald committed suicide by an overdose of sleeping pills. _

_ Darwin Watterson _


	4. Scars: The Second Chance

**_“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry Penny. I’m sorry that I cursed at you and made you feel like shit, when all you were trying to do was ask if I was okay. Truth is, I’m not. I’m so tired Penny… Tired of ruining everything. I tainted our relationship, I’ve caused stress to my own mother and made her work overtime… I’ve even caused a strain to my Mom and Dad’s marriage… She doesn’t even want to bother speaking to him, unless it’s about me. But worse, I broke your heart. I’m sorry... I promise tonight that you will never see me again. Please don’t blame yourself that I left…”_ **

**_“I did it. It was all my fault. I love you so much.”_ **

Sent.   
  
To Gumball surprise, one to two tears left his eyes. He’s surprised he still has some left in him.   
  
This is it. Gumball doesn’t see anything else he has to do. Other than calling the police, but he’ll do that once he’s in the bathroom.   
  
He walks into the bathroom. The lights were already on, and the bathtub is already filled with water. He filled it up earlier. He prefers to have his bath at room temperature.    
  
He puts his phone on the floor, but still grips the tool to make Elmore a better place, the knife. He already visions it.    
  
As he said earlier in his note: No more public destruction for his mom to pay, no more waking up to see his siblings waking up ten minutes earlier so they don’t have to greet him, no more family drama, no more tears spew in silence.   
  
No more.   
  
He slowly put his left foot down on the tub first, followed by his right foot, and followed by his whole body. He doesn’t even bother taking off his clothes. What’s the point anyway?   
  
He grabs his phone with his left hand; with the knife in his right hand.   
  
He opens up the home page and presses down on the phone app with slow and precise motion. Taking a few quick pauses to take deep breaths.   
  
It’s always best to talk to the police in a calm matter.   
  
***9***   
  
Breath in. Breath out.   
  
***1***   
  
Breath in... Breath out… Breath in... Breath out…   
  
...   
  
He questions himself as to why he’s going so slow with this step.   
  
He doesn’t know it himself. But on the inside, he’s trying to buy himself some time.   
  
***1***   
  
His thumb slowly hovers over towards the call button, twitching as its desire to be pressed against the phone screen increases.    
  
His body, tingling as adrenaline flows through his whole body. His left hand, pulsing. This must be his body’s reaction, knowing that once this is all over...   
  
He’ll soon wither away… Away from Elmore...    
  
He pushes his thumb down lower in such a gradual movement. Odd, he has no feeling in his left hand anymore. Did his hand fall asleep?   
  
Sadly, that wasn’t the case.   
  
That’s because the moment he had the cellular device in his hands, he was gripping onto the phone the hardest he has ever done as if a part of him wants to break the phone and ruin his chances of contacting the police.    
  
To ruin his chance of suicide.   
  
The thumb, a centimeter away from the phone screen, pauses and lets the phone gleam it’s light into Gumball’s eyes.   
  
A part of him is holding the thumb back from sending the call.   
  
…   
  
His vision started to become blurry. He's going to cry and he knows it.   
  
If he cries, he’ll start breaking down uncontrollably and lose it. He won't be able to make it through with this.   
  
He tries to remain focus by biting his lower lip and tries to force himself to send the call.   
  
All this preparation will go to waste if he doesn't go through with this.   
  
…   
  
…   
  
...   
  
...He can't do this...   
  
With all his might, Gumball pulled his left arm back and threw his smartphone across the bathroom, letting his smartphone make contact with the bathroom sink.    
  
The hand that was holding the knife loosen till it fell out of his grasp, letting the water from the tub consume it whole and out of Gumball’s sight.   
  
The noise of the knife scraping across ceramic was muffled. Not because of the water, but because of Gumball.   
  
He was brawling.   
  
Brawling, because he knows he can’t go on with this.   
  
Brawling, because he still wants to try his hardest to change and become a better son, a better friend, and a better lover. Even when all hope is lost.   
  
Brawling, because on the inside, he’s too much of a coward to end his life.   
  
Brawling.   
  
Because he still wants to live.   
  
He grabs both his legs and brings them up to him till his stomach blocks them from going any closer. He then places his head on his knees and cried his heart out.   


* * *

  
**9:12 PM**   
  
Twenty-Seven minutes of silence. That was the ride leaving the mall like.    
  
And Nicole has no issue with it remaining like that.    
  


Her family has been stressing her out lately, so she finds comfort in the silence.   
  
She can’t understand her families motives. How can they neglect her baby boy in his time of need? He’s in obvious pain, yet they choose to do nothing about it and leave the child in a state of isolation. Alone in his own dark thoughts. Why?!   
  
Why can’t Richard understand that leaving Gumball out of the picture was the whole reason he’s like this?!

Because of him, Gumball now feels like a burden to everyone around him.

But not to her. Never to her. The moment she parks next to the curb and enters the house, the moment she’ll head straight upstairs and comfort her little Gummypuss.

Her poor baby, must be hungry and alone. Wonder if he’ll like some Mac n Cheese for dinner. Hell, a whole pot to himself, ‘cuz nobody else will be getting any.

Not even Richard.   
  
Four houses down, The Watterson’s house comes into view, emerging out next to the Robinson’s. No lights were on inside the house.    
  
“He's probably asleep by now...” Nicole thought as she gazes over towards the car radio and seeing it's 9 at night. The kids were supposed to be asleep by this time.   
  
Parking near to the curb, Nicole kills the engine and opens the car door, setting her foot down onto the cold hard asphalt as other car doors follow with a creak.   


* * *

  
**9:11 PM**   
  
Bloodshots. Tear markings. Lines underneath his eyelids.   
  
This is what Gumball saw in the mirror. A reflection of himself.   
  
It scared him in a way. He shouldn’t be standing. He shouldn’t be looking at his reflection and observe himself. He shouldn’t be out of the tub.   
  
He's supposed to be dead. Lifeless. With two deep cuts on his wrist.    
  
Instead, the veins remain intact and unharmed. His heart, pumping in and out. His whole body remains warm and colored.    
  
He lives another day.    
  


Is that suppose to even be a good thing?   
  
His thighs and pelvic area soon became irritated from his soaked jeans and underwear once he got out of the tub. He began to unbutton his pants and pushes them down to his ankles, with his undergarments following through.    
  
He lifted both his legs off from the pants and grabbed the two pair of clothes with him. Doing so, the lower-half area of the sweater makes contact with the damp jeans and absorbed the water from it.    
  
He opens the bathroom door and heading down the hallway and into his room. His bare skin makes contact with the cool air from the hallway as his bare feet brushes against the soft carpet; the water from his previous bathing slides down from his body and clothes, hitting the carpet as the buries itself from view.   
  
He breaths start to become shaky as his body soon began to shiver. Twelve minutes ago, he promised himself that he’ll never ever see this part of the house again. To never feel the coolness of the A/C breezing the whole hallway, to never feel the soft texture of the carpet that his mother insists of cleaning every week.    
  
Yet he’s taking in all of that…

**_Such a fucking liar, you are..._ **

  
Gumball brings his wet hands up to the doorknob that leads to his room he thought he’d never see again and turns it open.    
  
Two hardcover books scattering around, a baseball bat resting at the corner of the closet, a skateboard laying upside down underneath the bunk bed, a white ankle sock, a pair of his undies, all of these items displayed in front of Gumball as he drops the whole wet clothings onto the corner of his room. The computer screen that Gumball used for lighting when writing his note remains illuminated where he left it.   
  
Speaking of which, scattered paper balls nearly covered the whole computer table and filled up the whole trash bin right besides. He never really was a good writer. Hell, half of those paper balls were balled up because he thought all them had terrible handwriting, and thought it would be difficult to read once found. So time after time, Gumball tired really hard to make sure everything was spelled correctly and neatly.   
  
Funny, all that work and tears for nothing.   
  
Grabbing a towel and drying himself, Gumball began to think. Could things really change? Can he honestly become a better kid to everyone he knew and loved?! Before, he has tried everything to improve himself, and so far it has gotten him nowhere, other than going on a near trip to heaven…   
  
Or hell…   
  
The way how he’s been acting lately, the commotion during school hours, him an-   
  


He trains of thought were interrupted. Rushing towards the floor and swiping up a pair of whitey tighties on the floor, he rushed to his bunk bed and brings the blankets over towards himself, all while trying to put on his undergarments.   
  
In the distances of the hallway, he heard the house door opening up.

Home. A place where everyone can relax and spend quality time with each other and connect.

But for the Watterson’s, that wasn’t the case.

Passing through the couch and tossing her purse to the plaid pattern furniture; which bounces off and drops to the floor, Nicole immediately faced left and headed upstairs.

Darwin wanted to say something to her and get her attention, but Richard bumped into the goldfish and immediately ran to the couch, diving in the process.

Burying his face into the cushion of the couch, a muffle came from Richard. “ _ My legs… Ouuuuuuchiiieeee….” _

Anais was the last to come inside as she closes the door shut gently. At first, Darwin questioned as to why she was walking slower that usual. Then he remembered about the parking lot incident, and how Anais was trying to catch up to the three.

As Anais walks towards the couch to rest after the commotion from tonight, her dress rises as she sits down and exposes the scrapes on her knees. 

Darwin cringes. He hated himself that he couldn’t stay with Anais while Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad were arguing about Gumball. Truth be told, he questions as to why Nicole can’t see how much Gumball has change and how he doesn’t want to be around with anyone any more.

Not that he doesn’t want Gumball to change. He would love to have his loving brother back and for things to be back like the old days. But Darwin has given up on that dream. He given ever since the fight he and Tobias had…

On that school day…

* * *

  
  


_ "Hey, Juke! Wanna play four-square with us man?" _

_ Juke was sitting in one of the school's tables outside with Leslie and Teri. For some reason, those two enjoy Juke company despite his inability to speak English. He has a problem having a conversation to anyone, but Teri had no issue and insists that he should hang out with Leslie and her. _

_ When Juke heard Tobias requesting him to play some four-square with him and Banana Joe, he said his goodbyes to the two, or he tried to say. The only words that came out of him was a combination of beatboxing and electronic drums. He then went walking towards Tobias and his fruity friend. _

_ Tobias put his hand up, wanting a high-five from Juke. In which, Juke receives. _

_ "Awesome man, we just only need one more guy to be in our game and we’re all set!" _

_ Banana Joe lets out his signature laughter and decided to speak up. "We should ask if Bobert would play with us! He's on a 22-0 record and I feel like I can take on!" _

_ Tobias looked at Joe and gave him an annoyed look. _

_ "Dude, c'mon man. Bobert a robot. All he does is lock onto the ball and extends his arms so he never lets the ball hit the floor. He's never gonna lose, Joe." _

_ "But this time I'm sure to win! I can feel it in my veins!" _

_ Tobias rolled his eyes at him and began searching across the blacktop to find other participants. _

_ Both Teri and Leslie are too weak to get involved. Teri's made of paper, so for her, hitting the ball would just leave her hand crumbled. Some would go for Leslie, except his leaves would tear off. _

_ Bobert a pain to play with, so he's out of the question. _

_ Ocho? That 8-bit hothead gets mad if nothing goes in his way. He one time got mad at Cards Against Humans, a card game with no goal other than making the host laugh. No sign of Anton or Idaho, so they're out of the question. Carrie? Sorry, but the rules in four-square states you need to be physically alive in order to play. And she's not physical, nor alive. Jamie? Nah. Sussie? She'll probably eat the ball. Gumball? _

_ … _

_ Gumball is sitting in one of the wooden schoolyard benches with a rock in his hand. Looks like he's carving something in one of the wooden planks. _

_ "Hey, we should ask Gumball if he wants to come play with us." _

_ Juke started beatboxing at such a rapid pace. It's as if he's trying to tell Tobias that it wouldn't be such a good idea to have him involved. Banana Joe, however, encouraged him to go and ask him. _

_ "Yeah! Yeah! I wanna show him how much I improved my skills from the last time we played!" _

_ Tobias was about to walk over towards Gumball, but not before he felt a tug from his headband. _

_ He turned around and it was no other than Juke trying to grab his attention. Juke then proceeded to speak in rapid beatboxes and electronic drums as he points at Gumball and makes other hand gestures. _

_ Tobias looked at Juke for a few seconds before interrupting him with his hand being raised towards his face level. _

_ "Uhh, I'm sorry dude. I don't speak jive…" _

_ Tobias then turned around and then headed towards the lonely feline's direction. Behind him, he can hear Juke's cries getting louder and louder each step he takes, but this time he ignores him and continues walking. _

**_Fuck Me_ **

_ Those were the words Gumball carved onto the bench before throwing away the rock he held onto and stare into the blacktop. As he was focusing on his thoughts and his surroundings, e heard footsteps coming his way. He would look up and see who's coming, but he knows if he did, they would want to talk to him. _

_ Can't they take a hint that he doesn't want to be bothered? He's trying his best to not get anyone involved with him. He feels that when he does talk to someone, he'll find a way to ruin their day. No matter what, it's bound to happen. _

_ The man walking towards his direction stopped a few inches between Gumball as he takes a look at his friend. Gumball slightly looked upward to see two pairs of red shoes facing towards him. Seeing that it was no other than Tobias Wilson. _

_ "Hey man, you wanna play four-square with me? I already have two people to tag along with me." _

_ Silence. Eyes on the blacktop. Do not engage. _

_ The silence makes Tobias uncomfortable and tense. Okay? He probably didn't hear him. Maybe he's lost in his thoughts. He reaches his over Gumball's shoulder and gave it a few light taps. _

_ "Hey man, you go-" _

_ Gumball quickly swats Tobias's hand away and remains focused on the blacktop. _

_ Tobias was taken back by Gumball's mood today. Before, he would always accept Tobias's request to play games with him and Banana Joe. Even on his worse days, he would still try to get involved with others. I guess today he isn't in the mood. _

_ "Uh, do you just wanna go inside and eat? They're making peanut butter and mash-" _

_ Gumball pulled himself off the bench and started walking away from Tobias, interrupting his prolonged talk. He is seriously on his breaking point to where he might start crying again. _

_ Why can't the stupid fucking jock take a hint he doesn't want to be in his stupid little kindergarten game. He needs to go somewhere quiet, and the locker room sounds like a good place to sit in silence. Why did he decided to go outside, a place where people are around to talk and engage. _

_ God, he felt stupid for even coming to school today. _

_ As he begins walking away from the schoolyard and into the back of the school, he hears yet again, footsteps behind him. _

_ He turns around and sees no other than the stupid jock again, following his direction. _

_ The slight of him just makes his blood boil and his heart racing. _

_ That's it. _

_ "Is everything okay?! You've been so distant lately, it's sc-" _

_ He began marching towards Tobias. His eyes were becoming red, but no tears were being shown. In the inside, however, he knew later on they'll come to washing his cheeks again. _

_ Suddenly, he felt a scrap underneath his foot, nearly tripping over the unknown substance. _

_ "...and I don't see you and Darwin together anymore. Did you guys had a fight or something? Sure looks li-" _

_ Gumball raises his foot and sees that a rock, almost the size of his palm, was underneath his shoe. The rock left a huge white mark behind it, showing the action of it being scrap across the blacktop. _

_ He reaches down to pick it up. _

_ "...So tell me man, what's up?" _

_ He looked at the rock for a few seconds, then turned his attention towards Tobias, who has a frowning expression on his face. _

_ Anger begins to build up inside him the more he looks at the multicolor bastard. He begins to wonder how the hell he put up with his shit for many years… _

_ He takes one more step towards him, pulled his hand back till his arm is behind his head, and threw the three-inched rock towards his friends face. _

_ The next thing Tobias knew, his ass was sitting onto the black asphalt of the schools playground in confusion. _

_ A few seconds later, a trail of blood soon flew out of his nose and made way around the mouth. _

_ Trying to cover it with his palms, Gumball took two steps closer towards Tobias. _

_ " _ **_GODDAMMIT MAN, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?!_ ** _ " Gumball was inches away from Tobias, with two of his leg spread apart and his knees slightly bent. Both his arms are locked into an L shape as both his fists were closed into a fist. _

_ Everyone, and I mean everyone, stopped playing and looked at the duo. They have never seen Gumball attacked anyone. He was known as an outgoing, but a very fragile kid. For him to attack one of his closest friends, was shocking. _

_ Banana Joe was no longer pumped up for a game of four-square, and Juke had his hand covering his cassette tape slot. He knew Gumball was bad news, hence why he tried to stop Tobias from talking to him, but even in his expectation, he would never assume Gumball would hurt anyone. _

_ Meanwhile, Tobias was so confused about what happened. This happened way to fast for him. His nose was bleeding. He didn't knew he had a nose, but here he is, using his hand to stop the blood from flowing across. _

_ It only took a few seconds for Gumball to turn from anger to sadness and regret. When he realized what he has done, he became terrified of what was in front of him. He did this, to his own best-friend. He looked up and saw everyone's eyes on him. All of which, are a mixture of disgust and fear. _

_ He started backing up from Tobias, before immediately turning around and started running from the scene. He headed towards the red school doors and without any thought, pushed the doors open with his right shoulder so powerful, it left a huge hole on the wall beside it. _

_ When Gumball left, Tobias stood up and headed inside the school to find the nurses office. While he was walking in the hallway, he shed a few tears as he looked back on everything that happened. _

_ “ _ **_TOBIAS!!!”_ **

_ Tobias didn’t want to look back to see who shouted him. He didn’t want anyone to see him cry. He had a reputation for fuck sakes. _

_ Ignoring the yell didn’t do much to help, as a second later he heard the sounds of footsteps chasing after him. _

_ “ _ **_LEAVE ME ALONE!!!_ ** _ ” Yelled Tobias, who’s now trying to cover his whole entire face.  _

_ As the footsteps came closer behind him, Tobias made a run for it. Or at least tried to. Instead, his running came into a halt as two pair of fins grabbed hold onto his multicolor shoulders. _

_ “ _ **_TOBIAS! IT’S ME, DARWIN!!!”_ **

_ Darwin? _

_ Tobias moved his eyes away from his face to see Darwin before him, looking worried at first, then later turning into shock as he inhaled deeply. _

_ From Darwin’s point of view, he saw Tobias in such a broken state. Multitude stream of tears connected to his eyes. A trail of blood flowing from nose. He even noticed his left eye started to puff. _

_ “W-What happened?! Did Gumball did this?!” Darwin said quickly, still in his shocked state. _

_ “ _ **_I-I-I Don’tKnowWhatHappened_ ** _!!” Tobias yelled in such vigorous pace. _

_ “ _ **_A-A-All IWantedToDoWasP-p-Play four-square with him!!! He didn’t want to say shit so I justKeptAskingHim! He then got madAndThrewAFuckingRockAtMeMan!!! I DON’T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG! I JUST WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH HIM!!!”_ ** __

_ Tobias managed to yell out before breaking down and sobbed loudly in between Darwin’s armpits, trying to muffle his cries from the other that may be listening. _

_ All Darwin could do at this moment was hug Tobias back. Now Darwin was pissed.  _

_ Pissed at Gumball. _

_ How can that… That… Piece of shit do something like this to one of his friends?! All Tobias wanted to do was play with him, and this is how he responds?! Un-fucking-believable!!!  _

_ He needs to tell someone. He needs to let Mrs. Mom and Principal Brown know about this. But right now isn’t a great time. Tobias needs care fast. _

_ “C’mon Tobias. We need to go to the nurse.” Darwin stated while trying to drag Tobias forwards.  _

_ Tobias realizes this, and soon began to walk with Darwin also. _

* * *

A day to remember.

A day to never forget.

Darwin walked towards the couch and faced Anais, getting her attention.

“Hey Anais, do you need a bandage for that?” Darwin said, pointing at her knees.

Anais, however, did not respond to Darwin’s question. All she did was look at her bloody knees.

Darwin grabbed her hand and lift her off from the couch. “C’mon, let me clean that up for you...”

Darwin and Anais walked towards the dining room table, flipping the light switch to turn on the ceilings lights. Afterwards, Darwin let go of Anais’ hand and grabbed both sides of her waist, lifting her up in one of the dining chairs. 

Anais let out a small groan. Obviously, due to the pain she endured from her knees. Darwin notices, but does nothing to respond. Instead, he walked away towards the stairs.

“I’ll go to the bathroom and grab the rubbing alcohol and bandages. Just stay put, okay?” 

“Okay… Thank you, Darwin…” Was all Anais could say as she sees her fishy brother disappear from her sight.

Now Anais was all alone. Her dad was possible knock-out from all the walking and running, so there would be no use in trying to talk to him. She says this because ever since he dived into the couch, he hasn’t moved since.

He probably died from exhaustion for all she knows.

She sits back in silence, waiting for her brother.

* * *

The clicking of the doorknob turning caused Gumball’s ears to perk up. Followed by the click, came the creaking of the door. Gumball thought it would be his brother coming inside for whatever reason, as he covered his entire face with his blanket.

Instead, he soon felt his bed being brought down by some kind of force, and the feeling of his thighs being brushed.

Then he felt a hand reaching over to his ears and felt them being tugged and petted gently.

The kind of tug and pets he gets when he’s only with his mother, Nicole.

Gumball lifted the blanket off from his face to look at his mother. What he saw was a gentle smile being displayed in front of him. So gentle, Gumball couldn’t help but smiled weakly at her, responding to the warmth and love he was now feeling.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t come with us to the mall, Gumball. I know how much you hated feeling alone.”

“I-It’s okay Mom… I really didn’t want to bother Dad and everyone else…”

The smile so faded into a stern look. Nicole truly hated when Gumball mentions the rest of the family. She tries so hard to bring Gumball along; to bring this family back together like the old days. But whenever Nicole invites Gumball over, it’s always the same excuse…

_ “I’m too tired…” _

_ “Oh… Not today…” _

_ “I need to do some school work” _

However, the excuses change when the two are alone.

_ “I don’t want to make Dad angry…” _

_ “Nobody wants to be around with me…” _

_ “I don’t want to bother anyone…” _

The. Same. Bullshit excuse…

“Sweety… We already went through this. You are not bothering anyone. Do not worry about what you think Richard might feel. Or what might your siblings feel. I hate that you spend your time here alone in your room. I want you to spend time with us…”

Nicole wrapped her arms around Gumball and bring him towards her.

“I want to spend time with you… I hate seeing you like this, Gummypuss...” 

Gumball felt the strain from his throat once again. 

Goddammit, he’s going to cry again.

“I love you, Gumball… It really does hurt… seeing you like this…”

Tearing up once again.

_ “I’m sorry mom…” _

Nicole shushed Gumball and started rubbing his back. All the amount of love and comfort Nicole gives to him…

And yet, he still feels inadequate.

A failure. A true failure.

* * *

He heard muffles coming from the door of his own bedroom. On the inside, he knows it’s Mrs. Mom trying to comfort Gumball once again. 

Darwin faced the door angrily. How many times have they had this stupid talk?! Every time, Mrs. Mom tries to see if Gumball is feeling any better (Surprise! Nothing changes), and the long talk about how she loves him and all that sappy stuff, then comes the tears and hugs from the two.

So much comfort and love, yet little change to show…

Darwin turned away from the door and started walking down towards the hallway. A trail of wet spots displayed in front of Darwin. It didn’t concern the goldfish, however, as it was common to see the wet spots when someone was finished taking a shower. 

Flipping the lights on to the bathroom, Darwin walks over towards the sink and opens up the mirror for the first-aid kit. 

The whole bathroom would’ve been silent, for it had not been for the dripping coming from the bathtub.

Darwin knows how much Nicole hates it when the bathtub leaks. Every time she walks into the bathroom and finds something, anything, leaking, she’ll call everyone, and I mean everyone, to the bathroom and give everyone a harsh, five minutes long lecture about how she has the pay the water bills and how it’s been rising recently because no one closing the faucet fully.

Darwin began walking towards the tub, but stop immediately when he notices that the bathtub was full of water! He was mad that no one (possible Gumball) made sure the faucet was closed all the way, but that no one ever bothered to pulls sink plug.

If there’s one thing that Nicole would hate besides high bills… It would definitely be a dirty bathtub.

Reaching for the metal chain, Darwin pulls his arms back and watches a small tornado of water forming on top of the drain as the water levels began to lower. 

Looking around the tub to see if any dirt rings formed around the tub, Darwin soon looked at the bottom and…

And...

What started as such a simple task, soon turned into a horrible discovery. 

The kitchen knife, resting on the bottom of the tub.

Fear begins to arise inside of Darwin. Why? Why was there a knife in the bathtub?! Did Gumball brought it here?! Was he trying to scare Darwin with it?

Or was he trying to hurt himself?!

He couldn’t even bother to find the answers for his discovery, for downstairs, was the cries of his sister.

“ **MOMMY!!!** ”

* * *

Richard shot himself up to look at Anais. Instead, he brought himself too fast and fell off the couch and hit face first into the floor. What followed afterward were the sounds of the door opening and the footsteps from upstairs soon phasing towards the stairs.

Richard was trying to get himself up, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t hear the anger in his wife’s voice as she responds to Anais.

**“What are you screaming for?! We’re not outside, Anais!”**

Having a full view of the living room now, he first look at Nicole to see her standing right besides the couch with her arms crossed and her eyes bulging. 

Richard, feeling scared of Nicole’s premise, turned his attention to Anais. 

Anais had both her knees touching each other, obviously a response his daughter’s body does when she’s afraid. It didn’t make it any more obvious now that she’s also shaking in the chair, like a small puppy freezing when walking outside when it’s cold.

In both of her hands, held a piece of paper. If it wasn’t for the ceiling light that hanged above, Richard wouldn’t have seen the writing appearing through the paper. 

“I found this note… Gumball wrote it, Mommy…”

Nicole unfolded her arms and walked towards Anais. Her stern look did not change once she grabbed hold of the paper.

* * *

Gumball now sat on the edge of his bed in silence, looking out of the window and focusing on tp the streetlights that illuminated the whole neighborhood.

Gumball doesn’t want to admit it, but he truly does hate being alone. He didn’t hate being alone because he had no one to talk to.

No, he hated being alone because the thought would come back…

How his mind reminded him how he should’ve continu-

***BANG***

Gumball shot out from his bed and was now on his feet. He turned around to see Darwin right between the doorframe. Behind the open door, was a hole in the wall, caused by Darwin.

Gumball was about to open his mouth and yell at his brother for creating a wall in his room, when his adoptive brother took a couple steps forward and was now in plain sight.

In his hands, held the knife that Gumball had left in the bathroom. With drops of water dripping from the tip of the knife.

**“Why was the knife in the bathroom?!”**

_ Why was the knife in the bathroom?! _

The sentence that finally broke the silence between the two brothers.

“I-I-I…” Was all Gumball could say before taking a few steps back, afraid of what will happen next.

All that did was irritate Darwin, and made him move closer to him.

**“DID YOU LEAVE IT THERE!?!?”** Darwin yelled, which now caused Gumball to shake in fear.

Gumball has never seen Darwin this… Pissed… Before. Gumball tried to change the subject and buy himself some time before his mother hears the commotion and starts running up the stairs.

“Y-Y-You… You left a hole in t-”

**“I DON’T GIVE A S-S-SHIT! ABOUT THE HOLE!!! DID YOU PLACED THE KNIFE IN THE TUB TO SCARE ME?!”**

**“OR DID YOU TRY TO CUT YOURSELF?!?!”**

Never. And he means never, ever heard Darwin swore. He was the kind of person to be calm and thought about what he was going to say before he spoke. Gumball believed that swearing wasn’t in his brother’s dictionary of words he knew.

Gumball finally gained the courage to speak.

“N-no…”

In response to his brother’s response, Darwin pulled something out of his shoes and threw something at Gumball’s direction, nearly hitting him.

Gumball covered himself in his arms to protect himself from the unknown item Darwin has thrown at him. Following the loud bang from the wall, Gumball uncovered himself and look down to see what was the item being thrown at him.

A black brick with a huge crack trailing across the glass screen. A corner in the upper-left hand was chipped off and remains scattered around beneath his right foot.

It was his phone. The one he threw earlier.

**“IT’S YOUR PHONE, ISN’T IT?! SO THAT MEANS YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON IN THE BATHROOM WHEN I CHECKED!!! HUH?! ANSWER ME, GUMBALL!!!”**

Gumball looked up at Darwin in fear. Guilt ran though Gumball as he saw tears starting to form underneath Darwin’s eyes.

He’s trying to hold himself from crying…

Why was he crying?!

* * *

His heart, aching, but pumping in excitement. It broke him, yelling at his own brother like this. But he needs to know that if what he gathered is true, if Gumball was the one that brought the knife into the bathroom. There was only one conclusion.

His big brother tried to take his own life away.

* * *

The only noise that filled the room was the heavy breathing from Darwin. Breathing rapidly in anger and frustration in the environment he was in.

He needs answers for fuck sakes…

**“ANSWER ME G-”**

**“DARWIN!!!”**

Gumball and Darwin turned their heads to the door frame and saw Nicole in between with a shocked look at her face. Behind her, was Richard and Anais, with the same kind of look.

Darwin was about to say something in protest about what was happening, but before Darwin could even open his mouth, his mother bolted towards Darwin and smacked him across the face, all in one movement.

In Gumball’s point of view, Darwin was up in the air and flew towards the wall, beneath the only window in the room.

The kitchen knife, that was once in Darwin’s grasp, was now underneath the computer table, hiding in the shadows and out of everyone’s sight.

Darwin looked up in confusion, only to be faced a his mother's hand coming in for his chin. Frozen in absolute fear, all Darwin can do is look up at his mother’s enraged face.

**“WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT KNIFE, DARWIN?!”** Nicole yelled, having Darwin stuttering in his response.

**“I-I-I-I-I W-”**

Nicole gripped harder when Darwin spoke, which only made Darwin cried in response to his mother’s grip.

**“WHAT?!”**

Darwin gasped for air before speaking up.  **“I WASN’T GOING TO TO ANYTHING MRS. MOM!!! I FOUND THE KNIFE IN THE BATHROOM AND THOUGHT GUMBALL HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!!! I THOUGHT HE WAS TRYING TO SCARE ME OR SOMETHING WORSE!!!”**

Darwin was now kicking the air, trying to fight his way out of Nicole’s hand. 

**“I’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRY!!!”**

**“MOM! LET HIM GO!!! YOU’RE HURTING HIM!!!”**

Nicole snapped back to reality and turned her head to the direction that spoke to her. 

Surprise to see it was no other than Gumball that said it, standing on his own two feet.

Tears spewing from his eyes once again.

But for the first time in months, he was crying for a different reason. He was crying for his brother.

**“PLEASE!!!”**

Nicole quickly removed her grasp from Darwin’s chin and stood up to face Gumball. Doing so, she heard Darwin regaining himself and running to the doorway, but she did nothing once she notices. She remained stationary to Gumball’s view.

Besides Darwin’s heaves, silence filled the entire room.

After a minute of absolute silence and stillness, Nicole lifted her hands into her skirt pocket and began digging for something. 

Before Gumball could question as to why she was in her pockets, she pulled out a piece of paper.

Not just any paper, but the same paper Gumball used for his suicide note. The note Anais found when she was at the dining table.

Gumball leaned back and looked at his mother the same look he gave to Darwin earlier.

Fear.

**“What is this Gumball?!”** Nicole stated while lifting the note in front of Gumball, raising her voice once again.

Loud knocks from the door could be heard from downstairs, but Nicole didn’t even bother to FLINCH at the sound of it. Luckly, Richard heard it also and rushed down the stairs to answer the door.

Not hearing anything from her son, Nicole spoke up once again.

**“Did you wrote this GUMBALL!?”**

Silence.

**“TALK TO ME!!!”**

Suddenly, the sound of the door being kicked down downstairs responded to Nicole’s cries. Nicole snapped her head back to the hallway and slowly walked towards the bedroom door frame. Darwin and Anais were looking downstairs to see what was happening.

Grunts from Richard could be heard, following by pleads from him also. 

**“STOP KICKING THE DOOR!”**

A voice could be heard from the other side.

* * *

**“PATRICK!!! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!!!”**

Judith Fitzgerald was holding onto her Husband’s back, trying to pull him away from the Watterson’s door and preventing him from breaking it down. However, her Husband was not only heavier and stronger than his wife, but he managed to get a hold of the doorframe and pulled himself from his wife's’ arms.

Behind the two, was their daughter, Penny Fitzgerald. All she could do was watch the whole situation happen in front of her. She also wants her father to stop before he can do anything dramastic, but at the same time she needs to get inside the house and stop Gumball from his planned suicide; and her father’s aggressive approach may be the only way.

After seconds of grunting and screams from the other side of the door, Patrick pulled his left arm back and punched through the door, creaking a hole during the process.

Her father must’ve hit someone, because afterwards, the force that stopped Patrick from entering was gone and Patrick nearly came sprinting inside. 

The hole of the door caught Patrick’s left arm and pulled him into a halt, to which Patrick pulled his forearm towards himself and tear the door down from the hinges.

**“PATRICK!!!”** Judith yelled from outside as the door slides off from her husband’s arm and dropped to the floor.

Penny, not spending another second outside, came running into the house and started screaming for Gumball’s name.

* * *

**“GUMBALL!!! GUMBALL!!!”**

Patrick removed a few splinters from his forearm and looked down to see an obese pink-rabbit wailing side to side in pain while trying to cover his face with his hands. 

Patrick, however, doesn’t give two shits that he just committed assault and began walking towards the stairs in hopes of finding Gumball. Before he could reach to the second floor, two of Nicole’s children blocked his way and stare him down, as if he just committed a crime.

In which he did.

Penny ran passed her father and made her way upstairs. Darwin and Anais notices this and made way for the glowing fairy, not even bothering to say hello to each other. Once she passes them, the two looked at each other before following Penny to the bedroom.

**“GUMBALL!!! GUMBALL!!!”**

That voice. The voice he thought he would never hear again.

_ “Penny?!” _ He thought. She’s here?!

The text message.

Nicole had both her hands on the doorframe and peaked her head out to see who was coming. Gumball slowly walked across the room, stopping once he sees his Mom pushing herself away from the doorframe to make way for the distressed glowing fairy.

Before Gumball can take in everything that has happened, two brown pupils locked into his eyes. 

The two brown pupils he thought he would only see one last time through a phone screen, were now staring down at him.

And then…

“Pen-” Gumball didn’t even have time to finish his saying before being met with arms surrounding him.

**“GUMBALL!!!!”** Penny screamed as she ran towards the feline.

She can’t believe it. She can’t fucking believe it. He’s alive.

He’s alive!

He’s alive and breathing!

She wasn’t too late.

Penny hugged Gumball tighter and tighter for every tear that shed, as if she was afraid to let him go.

In some movies, you’ll usually see the main characters frozen in the moment of being reunited with someone once the other character hugs them, returning the hug a few seconds later after realizing who’s hugging them.

But not Gumball. 

The moment she saw Penny open her arms towards him in full speed, Gumball already intended to hug her back, tightly. 

Afraid of losing her once again.

Cries from both teens filled the silence as they both cried into each other shoulders. Penny’s tears being soaked into her boyfriend’s turtleneck. Gumball’s, running down into her collarbone.

Both of the two, feeling the tight embrace from one another.

Nicole remained still at the doorway, witnessing the two’s reunion.

**“I’m sorry… I’m sorry that I yelled at you Gumball.”** The words of Penny’s voice speaking, being muffled in the shoulders of Gumball.

Penny brought herself up from Gumball’s shoulders and faced the poor feline. “I’m so sorry that I smacked you, Gumball. I never,  **EVER** , meant to hurt you. I was just so angry at you and about what's been happening at school. I-I wasn’t thinking straight!” 

Gumball saw a girl broken before him. The brown pupils were now surrounded by red veins, being followed by tears that slide down her cheek. 

She really was sorry.

“I love you Gumball! I don’t want to fucking lose you!!! I was so fucking scared when you texted. I-I-I was afraid that I lost you…” Penny managed to shout before sobbing once again.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you…” Penny gasped out, returning to his shoulders once again.

_ I don’t know what I would’ve done? _

What the hell does that even mean? What did she mean when she blurted that? Why was she crying for him?!

Gumball hugged Penny tighter in confusion. Why was she crying for him? He thought Penny no longer cared for him. The slap made that very clear. Yet here she is, pouring her heart out, and tears, in front of him.

What was she even sorry for?! She didn’t do anything wrong, he was the one that was wrong.

He wanted to kill himself so everyone would be at peace and happy. He was a fucking failure and a mistake to everyone. Everyone should be happy that he decided to take everything into his own hands without having everyone else involved!

But he’s witnessing everything  **BUT** happiness. He doesn’t understand! Everyone’s getting worked up for him! 

Why?!

A pair of hands came in between the chest area of the two and pulled the two apart. Penny tried to fight the separation, but looked up to see who was behind this and gave in.

Nicole grabbed both of her son's shoulders and kneel herself in front of her son, getting in eye-to-eye level.

“Gumball. Tell me what’s going on. What were you planning to do to yourself.” Her voice was shaky, as if she was afraid to have the answers.

“In the letter, you were talking about bright lights and about how I should be safe now?! Safe from what, Gumball?! What was letter suppose to mean?! Why did Darwin come inside the room with a knife in his hand, saying that it was you that brought up here?!”

Nicole was shaking violently.  **“What were you going to do, Gumball!?!?”**

Patrick came inside the room with his fists balled, preparing himself to go ballistic on a certain blue cat. In front of him, was two blue cats facing each other, and his daughter, inches away from the two.

If it wasn’t for Nicole being in the room, Patrick would’ve strangled the boy.

Behind Patrick was his wife and the other remaining Watterson’s, witnessing the dispute from the two.

After a moment of silence, Gumball finally spoke up.

“I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me...” muttered Gumball, lowering his head. “I wanted you guys to be happy for once… To stop getting mad and fighting over me… I keep making you mad at Dad when he doesn’t want to invite me anywhere with him… I wanted to be… GONE!” Gumball brawled, locking his knees.

“I wanted to  **end myself! I wanted to kill myself, Mom!!! I hated that I made you work so much just to pay off the mistakes I make in this city! I cause so much fucking stress for you every day, coming home all exhausted and tired to the point where you don’t even want to talk to anyone after work. Why should you be paying for all the damages?! Why should you be the one being punished?! I SHOULD BE THE ONE REPAYING!!!”**

**“I treat everyone like shit… I kept treating Dad so poorly when he tries his best to make me happy. I do NOTHING, BUT MOPE AND MAKE HIM FEEL WORTHLESS! SAME WITH DARWIN AND ANAIS, I JUST BITCH FOR THE LITTLES THINGS AND MAKE EVERYONE FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WHEN THEY’RE AROUND ME!!!”**

**“I HAVE NEVER FELT SO ALONE WHEN I’M AROUND WITH YOU GUYS! NOBODY WANTS TO TALK TO ME, BE AROUND WITH ME, OR BOTHER TO EVEN FUCKING LOOK AT ME!!! EVERYTHING, I LOVE, WITHERS AWAY! AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT! I LOST ALL MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL BECAUSE OF MY SHITTY ATTITUDE! I HAVE DONE NOTHING, BUT TURN EVERYTHING INTO SHIT! THE HAPPINESS, RELATIONSHIPS, AND JOY! ALL TURNED TO SHIT AND GONE!”**

**“I HAVE NOTHING!!! I HAVE NO ONE TO LOVE ANYMORE!!! IT’S ALL GONE BECAUSE OF ME!!!”**

Gumball was now screeching. He wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying, nor acknowledging the words that spew out.

**No, he was finally letting his emotions come out. He was finally opening up after pushing his feelings to the side for so long.**

**“I’M A MISTAKE! I COMPLETE LOST CAUSE! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE, TO END MY FUCKING LIFE SO NO ONE HAS TO CRY ANYMORE! SO NO ONE HAS TO AVOID GOING INTO THE SAME PATH I’M WALKING IN! SO NO ONE HAS TO EAT IN UNCOMFORTABLE SILENCE ANYMORE!”**

Gumball dropped down to his knees and faces down at the carpet, not bothering to look up at anyone staring down at him.

**“I JUST WANT TO DO EVERYONE A FAVOR! TO MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY FOR ONCE!!! BUT I’M SO CONFUSED!!! WHY?!?! WHY IS EVERYONE GETTING WORKED UP ABOUT MY PLAN?!?!”**

Gumball shot his head up and looked at everyone in the room.   
  


**“YOU ALL SHOULD BE HAPPY!!!”**

He was now completely broken. His mind in so much stress and agony, that it can’t even focus on anything other than doing it best let out its sorrow. It’s anger in words.

Gumball now brought himself down onto the rugged carpet and brawled loudly into the flooring. The burns of his face being dragged against wool rises. Now he has done it.

He has truly fucked up this time. He made everyone worry once again. Why does he keep doing this shit?! Creating problems for everyone and dragging them along with his issues. Why can’t he, for once, keep his damn emotions shut and do his own thing alone. 

He wanted to kill himself so nobody had to worry about him and they can go on with their lives. How can they do that know when he just screamed at them about what he was feeling. Why does he have to fuck everyone up?!

**_Why didn’t you just fucking cut yourself?! None of this would’ve happened if you went through with it! God, aren’t you a worthless piece of shit?!_ **

**_Fuck you, Gumball Watterson…_ **

The voices in his head were right. Why did he stop himself? There was no hope for him anymore. Maybe he just wanted attention from everyone one last time? When you’re so lonely and miserable, you’ll do anything to have eyes on you.

He felt his neck collar being tugged by some kind of force. His whole upper body shot up and was now facing his mother who now had bloodshot eyes and her teeth, staring at him.

**“WAS NOTHING I DID NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!”**

_ “W-wait! No that’s not what I meant!!” Gumball thoughted. _

**_Oh, now you fucked up._ **

**“I HAVE GAVE YOU SO MUCH EXTRA LOVE AND ATTENTION RECENTLY SO YOU FELT NEEDED!!! WAS EVERYTHING I DID MEAN NOTHING?!?! DID YOU KNOW THING WHAT WOULD’VE HAPPENED IF I LOST YOU?!?! MY OWN SON?!?! WHAT PENNY WOULD’VE THOUGHT WHEN SHE HEARD WHAT WOULD’VE HAPPENED?! WHAT DARWIN AND ANAIS WOULD’VE FELT IF THEY FOUND OUT THEY LOST THEIR BIG BROTHER?!?! DID YOU NOT KNOW WHAT WOULD’VE HAPPENED IF I HAD TO COME HOME ONE DAY TO SEE MY BABY BOY GONE?!?!”**

**“YOU THINK I WOULD BE RELIEVED IF YOU LEFT THE EARTH?!?! YOU THINK I WOULD BE JUMPING UP AND DOWN IN CHEER THAT YOU KILLED YOURSELF?! NO!!! I WOULD BE FUCKING BROKEN!!! I WOULD BE DOING EVERYTHING I CAN TO BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE!!! I WOULDN’T REST UNTIL I HEAR YOU BREATH!!! I LOVE YOU GUMBALL!!! HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULD BE HAPPY?!?!”**

**“N-No, no… It wasn’t your fault..”** Gumball muttered, afraid of looking at Nicole directly at her eyes.

**“SO WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE US?! TO LEAVE ME?!?!”** Nicole screeched at her broken son, trying to snap him out from his thoughts.

**“IT’S BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE DOESN’T GIVE A SHIT!!! DARWIN AND ANAIS HATE ME! I DON’T BL-”**

Penny tried to say something to Gumball, but was interrupted by Darwin.  **“YOU THINK I WOULD’VE BEEN HAPPY?!?! I ONLY LEFT YOU ALONE BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND TOBIAS!!! I JUST THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE ALONE, GUMBALL!”**

**_Did you really forgot about the shit you did back at school, asshole? How you fought Tobias?! My god…_ **

Tobias… He completely forgot about what happened between the two.

Oh god… What has he have done…

It was Anais’s turn to speak her mind on the subject.  **“You’re my big brother, Gumball… No matter what, I still love you…”**

**“I don’t want you to leave…”**

_ I still love you… _

_ I don’t want you to leave… _

**Wait…**

**The love never left?!**

Gumball turned to look at Richard, who had his hand covering his mouth. He was trying to hold back his tears. 

All Gumball can do after seeing that image was feel absolute guilt. He thought his father would be relieved.

But no. As a matter of fact, no one would be relieved.

**“And what about me, Gumball?!”**

Gumball turned his neck around and saw that it was Penny who spoke up. She was still crying and somewhat shaky, but was no longer sadden.

She was angry.

**“You think I would be happy that you left? The love of my life?! The one who helped me change to who I am today?! Without you, I would’ve never accepted myself as this.”** Penny stated, scanning her who body with her arms from head to toe.

**“Because of you. I accepted for who I am and finally, truly, love myself. Without you, I would’ve been stuck with another shell, hiding my true self once again.”**

**“How can I forget about that?!”**

Patrick stepped forward and wanted to make a comment about what his daughter was saying, but his wife shoot a glare at him once she notices.

**Not. A. Word.** His wife mouthed. 

**“If I didn’t care that would’ve been dead, then I would’ve never ran here to try to stop you!”**

Gumball spoke up. “I just wanted you guys to be happy…”

Penny spoke up in response.  **“And killing yourself would anything better?! You’re Mom said she has given nothing but love and care for you before all this. If she didn’t care, Gumball, then why would she even bother in the first place?”**

It scared Gumball on how calm Penny’s remaining right now. She speaking loud and clear, almost as if she’s trying to hold herself back from screaming at him, but she’s handling herself well.

**“I don’t want to lose you, Gumball.”** Penny remarked, with freshly new tears spewing once again. 

**“If you were to go through with this… I… I… I probably would’ve o-o-off myself also…”**

**“PENNY!!!”** Patrick remarked, not believing on what he’s daughter just said. Her mother responded by gasping.

Gumball became eye-widen once she finished speaking. The entire room became silent. Did she really meant that?

“You don’t mean that, Penny…”

**“I DO!!! I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WOULD’VE DONE IF I SAW YOUR BODY IN CASKET!!! A BOY THAT I ONCE KNEW ALIVE AND BREATHING DECIDED THAT HE WASN’T GOOD ENOUGH AND DIED!!!”**

**“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND GUMBALL THAT I’VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT YOU ONCE WE BROKE UP!!! I COULD SLEEP PROPERLY BECAUSE I STOOD UP ALL NIGHT THINKING ABOUT WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU!!! ABOUT HOW I COULD’VE SAID SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER AND HAPPY AGAIN!!! I WAS THINKING IF, I, WASN’T ENOUGH FOR YOU!!!”**

**Wait… What? She doesn- Wait…** **_Wait…._ **

Penny got down on her knees and crawled towards Gumball side, grabbing him into a hug. Nicole’s grasp never leaving once Penny hugged him.

No. Nicole pulled her son and reached in for a hug also, having Penny being dragged into the hug also. 

Penny broke down crying once again. Nicole buries her head into her fur, crying loudly also.

_ This isn’t right… _

Another pair of arms surrounded Gumball. Gumball turned and saw Darwin being in the pile.

**“I’m sorry Gumball… I never, ever meant to make you feel like shit. I love you bro… I fucking love you…”**

That was it. That was enough to break Gumball as he brawled loudly once he finally heard his brother, Darwin, speaking to him. How he missed his voice…

Anais and Richard followed through and joined in on the group hug. Anais said something to Gumball, but it was muffled in the cries with the others. His father, however, spoke loud and clear.

“I love you Gumball… I’m sorry I made you felt this way. You know I’m proud of you, right? I was so dumb for letting you go. I should’ve listen to your mother…”

Patrick and Judith remained silent, witnessing the whole family and their daughter hugging the brawling feline in a group hug.

Patrick was no longer angry at Gumball, but felt remorse for him. Once he sees the kid around, he’ll be sure to have a private talk with him. Maybe even helping him in guide with his depression? On the inside, he knows he’s a good kid. Just misguided. 

Everyone around the neighbourhood remained fast asleep, not being awaken from what has happened in the Watterson’s household. What they don’t realize, was a moment in history where a suicide was prevented. A moment in history where someone was now in path of recovery. To try to improve his health and himself.

He can do this time, now with the help of others.

* * *

**12:54PM**

**  
** **Wednesday**

He can’t sleep.

Gumball is currently in his bed right now, wide awake. Everyone else stood around in the house for a bit and tried to comfort Gumball for a while before everyone agrees that it’s time for bed, since everyone needs to go to school and work in the morning.

The Fitzgerald’s left an hour ago, but not before Penny could leave without a kiss from Gumball. Her lips melting onto his, the warmth and embrace. As of now, Gumball can still feel her lips pressed against his.

You could say that Patrick did not feel comfortable witnessing his daughter locking lips with some boy, but this time he let it slide, feeling as it would be reasonable around the time being.

Everyone else stayed up for a bit to spend time together, before agreeing that it would be best to sleep. Before everyone went to bed, everyone hugged Gumball goodnight and gave him a peck on the check and talk about how much they love him and will take care of him.

It made Gumball feel… Nice… He felt happy that he can finally connect with his family again. 

So why was he having trouble falling asleep?

**You shouldn’t even be asleep right now…**

Aw fuck, it’s the voice again.

**You have so much to do now.**

Wait… What is i-

**You’re now on the path to recovery, Gumball. You can’t sleep when there’s unfinished business left. You need to focus on yourself and the love ones around you. You need to keep them close and have them help you.**

He knows this now… Why is he trying to remind him?

**You need to apologize to the ones you’ve hurt. It’s a hard place to start, but it’s so much rewarding. Starting with Tobias.**

Gumball was now awake. He forgot about him.

**He’s your best-friend. Still is, I know it deep down.**

Gumball gets off the bed and turns on the computer.

**If you ever want to improve yourself and become a better person, you need to get this guilt off your chest.**

Gumball clicks on the internet icon and types in Elmore Plus in the search bar. He then goes up to his friends list.

**Feeling guilty would just make you go back to square one again. To go back to being aggressive and isolated. You don’t want that, and neither do I.**

**For the first time in my existence, I feel happy.**

Gumball clicks on Tobias and starts typing his message.

_ Hey man, you awake? _

**I feel joy.**

Tobias’s icon pops up green, telling Gumball he’s online.

**I feel different.**

Tobias read the message.

**I feel….**

Gumball sits back in his computer chair and see three black dots flashing in a path, letting Gumball know he’s typing.

**Like I was given a second chance.**


End file.
